Tape erectable antenna masts have been utilized heretofore but are of the light duty type. Masts of the type utilized heretofore for light duty were not adaptable for use with medium or heavy duty since the tape would constantly buckle and bind thereby impairing the operation of the mast. The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to make a medium to heavy duty tape erectable mast wherein the tape does not buckle or bind in a manner which impairs operation.